


An Open Book

by bensaidbutido



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben owns a small bookstore, Communication is through imessage and not e-mail? Should be interesting, Did I mention Ben works with Finn and Poe? The dynamic I always wanted to write, F/M, Rating of this fic might change in the future, Rey and Ben swear they hate each other... if only they knew who they were texting, Rey is a business woman, Slow Burn, Takes place in Florida! THERE WILL BE BEACH SCENES!, You’ve Got Mail AU, both Rey and Ben are 30
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensaidbutido/pseuds/bensaidbutido
Summary: Ben Solo is quick to learn that Rey—owner of Rebellion Reads—is his biggest competitor in the business of selling books.As rivalry takes shape, Ben is slowly falling forKira,a woman he began texting whose real name he doesn’t know.He hopes to someday meet her, unaware of the fact thathe already has.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	An Open Book

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m so excited to write this fic :) As you already know, this is a You’ve Got Mail AU, but I’ve reversed the roles of Ben and Rey! 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this first chapter! Support means everything! <3

> _What if the moment we're living in right now is the best it'll ever be?_

Ben doesn't know how long he stares at the random message before deciding he has time to respond—that is, until Finn barges into the shop.

"This is the hottest day of the year so far," Finn panics, immediately spotting a book out of place from the end of the store. He hurries past Ben to pick it up, muttering about his hatred for summer the entire time while his footsteps echo across the wooden floor.

"It's been hotter," Ben responds, shrugging and walking to the front door, flipping the _"Open!"_ sign to face potential customers outside.

On the other side of the glass, Ben can make out the sizzling heat waves along the surface of the parking lot—hot enough to cook an egg, surely. Every parked car would soon be a solar-powered oven. Not a hint of wind can be found as the leafy palm trees in the distance stand still and the sun _beams_ with no clouds in sight. It's typical Florida weather. Either extreme heat or extreme rain—sometimes both at the same time.

Ben turns to Finn, who's still in the midst of making sure every book is in its rightful place on the driftwood shelves. "Everything's fine. There were only, like, two books lying around."

Finn spins on his heel to meet Ben's eyes with a hint of humor. "For someone who's been running the family business for three years now, I'd expect more... _care_ being put into this place, Solo."

"I _do_ care." Ben walks back to the front desk, behind the register, feeling the heavy weight of his phone in the left pocket of his jeans. "Besides, it was either taking over the family business or..." He pauses for a brief moment. "Eh, I don't know, but if I did _anything_ else I'd never hear the end of it from Poe."

"Where is Poe?" Finn asks, standing next to Ben, his elbows resting on the sand-colored desk. "He never runs late."

Before Ben can come up with some witty remark, Poe himself bursts through the door, rattling the entire room with his presence and immediately hurling out, "Sorry!" before setting down his things. "My alarm didn't go off, and I woke up to BB licking my face and then I couldn't find my _keys—"_

"Seems sketchy, Dameron," Ben jokes, knowing it'll bother Poe _just_ enough. "Maybe it's time I demote you."

Poe huffs. "If being three minutes late is enough to get _'demoted,'_ you should've been fired a long time ago."

"You're _so_ right," Ben agrees, his signature sarcasm shining through. "I'll just go ahead and fire myself then because that makes _perfect_ sense—"

Finn groans. "Can I just have one day where you two aren't arguing over something stupid?"

Poe sighs as he steps toward the two men hunched over the front desk. A beat of silence, then: "Finn, sometimes I think _you_ should run this place. Not the guy next to you."

Finn can't help the smile that creeps up on his face. Poe has a way of doing that to him. He gives in. "Maybe I will. At least I'll change the name back to what it used to be."

Now it's Ben's turn to groan. "First Order Books is a _good_ name. I don't understand why you guys hate it so much."

"I don't understand how Leia let you get away with it," Poe laughs. 

Ben can't help the low laugh he lets out. These are his best friends and they've worked together for three years now. They know how to push each other's buttons. It's a fair game.

Suddenly the three friends are interrupted by the door opening once again as the first customer comes through, and work begins.

✉

"Rey!"

The third time Rose calls her name is when Rey finally lifts her head up from her phone, cursing under her breath at the fact that she just spaced out during their conversation and _texted a random number_ out of pure... loneliness?

She hates admitting it—feeling alone. She's been _truly_ alone before, but now she's made a name for herself and there's no room for loneliness filling her up again.   
  
Except it _does_ find a way to reach her. Even in what should be the best time of her life.

Rey is the soon-to-be owner of Rebellion Reads, a new bookstore opening up on the east coast of Florida. It's an achievement she always knew would be possible. She's a business woman who's made her way to the top with no help from others. Her sharp black suit sits impeccably on her strong figure, her posture straight as an arrow, her chin held high. 

Yet, somehow, there's an odd feeling sitting in her stomach. She's _happy—_ an emotion she rarely feels and revels in—but as quickly as happiness can bloom in her life, it can wither and die. This is when loneliness settles in, a reminder that happy moments are temporary—nothing else. Rey feels a chill run down her spine, almost a warning of some kind.

"Sorry, I just had a small business matter to take care of," she lies, dropping her phone into her bright red tote bag.

Rose gives her a sympathetic look. "It's not Hux, is it?"

"God, no!" Rey rushes. "If it was I'd be fuming by now."

Rose laughs lightly. The pair travel along the sidewalk, the heat of the late morning making Rey regret her choice of wearing black. The unbearable and humid weather of Florida makes her miss the cold days back home in London, which is a realization she thought she'd never have. Thinking of home consists of empty memories and harsh truths. She knows now that it wasn't her fault that her parents neglected her, but her mindset was different then. She doesn't know exactly what it was that woke her up, that made her take on life without the option of losing. One day she just... _went for it._ It was like she had a power that finally freed itself from hiding, and ever since she's only gotten stronger. Every challenge is one she can beat, a battle she can win. She knows what it's like to have nothing—to _be_ nothing—and she'll never feel that way again.

The only thing from her childhood that still hasn't really left, though, is the loneliness. Still, she tries to keep it at bay as best as she can, even if it means texting a random number impulsively to somehow take the edge off. Whoever receives her message will most likely ignore her anyway.

Soon enough, Rey and Rose find the building that will soon become the largest bookstore in the area. Rey feels pride as she takes in the sight of the smooth beige building. It's tall—two stories high—with elongated windows stretching from the second floor down to the first, outlined in a rustic red color. There are two sets of double doors, made of glass with golden handles. It's a beautiful building, but before Rey can verbally express her excitement, Rose cuts her off.

"Uh, Rey?”

"What's wrong?" Rey looks to see Rose's gaze focused on a tiny old building a few feet down from where they stand.

"Nothing. It just looks like you'll have some _small_ competition in the bookselling world."

Rey squints slightly to get a better view of what’s happening inside the little space, and sure enough, she can see a crowd of people among books sitting on shelves.   
  
Another bookstore, most likely doomed once Rebellion Reads sets up shop.

It’s nothing personal. Just business.

Rey doesn't get the time to respond to Rose when she hears a ding. She digs through her bag to find her phone and reads the notification once it's in her hand—a reply from the random number she texted.

> _**Who is this? And to answer your question, I don't think only one moment in life can be considered "the best." If the best moment of your life has already passed, what's the point of the future?** _

✉

First Order Books is having one of their busier days, with waves of children and parents coming in and out, chatter bouncing off the light blue walls. Chairs are occupied. A group of teenagers flip through the sci-fi section, engaged in a friendly debate about _Star Wars,_ their colorful backpacks resembling the round shape of turtle shells. Poe is helping a mother find a book her daughter needs for the upcoming school year, his expression fully determined as he listens to every detail, arms crossed over his yellow plaid shirt. Finn is bringing a handful of books to three kids sat at one of the tables, laughing when he almost drops one. The kids erupt into fits of giggles. Ben is at the register, checking out books and seeing the excited smiles on children's faces when they hold new stories in their hands.

Even in the chaos of it all, there's a sense of harmony on days like this. Ben likes when the store is full. People are more open to talking to each other and helping one another. There's pure kindness in the air that surrounds every single person. It reminds Ben of his days as a little boy, reading whatever story his tiny hands could grasp as his mother helped the customers and his uncle checked out the books. Sometimes his father would walk in and say, "Hey kid," while ruffling Ben's hair and asking him about the book he couldn't put down. The memories flash like remnants of a distant dream, and he can almost see himself: the younger and more imaginative version of Ben Solo, all ears and goofy smiles, crowded in the corner, his head buried in a story about a hero on a quest and a magical kingdom shrouded in mystery. The shelves of books once seemed endless to Ben, and he believed every story was true _somewhere_ in the universe—in a different time and place.

As he scans another book at the register, Ben notes how he sees the same wonder he once held in the kids that stop by day after day. It reminds him that not all hope is lost in the real world. Books bring people together, of that he's certain. Books let people escape, even if it's just for a sliver of time.

The day plays out as it always does, with familiar faces of customers Ben has seen before. He high-fives the kids he remembers from past visits, always exaggerating how big they've gotten since they last showed up. He never hesitates to ask their parents how things are doing, always giving them the opportunity to let go of any worries. He knows how hard life can be, and he makes sure this store is a place of solace. Some older couples walk in, and they’re the ones that always ask Ben about his family, reminiscing about the time when it was _Luke Skywalker_ behind this very desk.

There's trust—a bond—between the customers and the trio. It seems to be something that carries on with each generation that owns the store.

Things stay in routine until the sound of heels clacking against wood catches Ben off guard.

When the two women walk into his store, Ben's first thought is that they're dressed as if they came from a formal dinner even though it's barely noon. The taller one wears a black suit with small heels of the same color, her short brown hair straightened and flaring out at the ends. The woman next to her is shorter, wearing a dark blue pencil skirt and a white blouse, her black hair tied into a neat bun. He stares a little too long, but he can't help feeling confused. He always notices when people are in his store for the first time, and it doesn't happen often. Most customers have become regulars by now—always coming back.

Finn is the first to reach them at the entrance, greeting them and asking a question Ben can't hear from where he is, but it's probably along the lines of offering help.

Ben's eyes linger on the woman in the suit, something about her pulling him in as she smiles widely and nods at whatever Finn says. He doesn't give it another thought as a mother and her son walk up to the front desk and lay three books on the surface, ready for purchase. Ben tears his gaze away and offers a small dimpled smile to the family. 

_"Charlotte's Web,_ huh? That was one of my favorites growing up. You'll love it," Ben says, and the young boy beams at him. He scans the other two books and catches the look on the mother's face—a look of worry.

She speaks up. "I hope your business continues to do well once Rebellion Reads opens up."

Ben is hit with confusion for the second time today. "Rebellion... _what?"_

"I heard it from a friend who works for the company. They've gotten popular up north, so they started opening stores down here. I'm pretty sure the building isn't far from this one."

He doesn't really know how to feel. "Well, whatever happens, I'm sure we'll be okay."

Ben bids the family goodbye and soon he's chewing on the inside of his cheek, unsure about the conversation that just transpired. He looks out the large window at the front of the store, lost in thought at the possibility of First Order Books going out of business.

 _Going out of business._ He never truly paid any attention to that. Ben took over from his mother and uncle, who took over from their parents, and the family business was always a set thing—as if it was an interminable legacy he was upholding with little effort. Now, though, as the taller woman from earlier walks up to him, Ben internally panics and attempts to hide any trace of anxiety written on his face. 

Maybe he isn't always so vocal about it to Finn and Poe, but Ben _truly_ cares about this business. It's almost alarming how much he cares. Books have played an irreplaceable role in his life ever since his childhood. It was the only thing he had that sated the loneliness he often felt growing up. Even though his parents loved him, and even though he holds the warm memories of the shop, there were times where he felt like he couldn't turn to them, so instead he'd read. He'd find himself in characters, would see how they overcame their struggles, and in a way it felt like those characters were there for him—like they understood him. 

This bookstore means _everything_ to him. He won't lose it—

"Hello!" The woman standing before Ben has the most dazzling hazel eyes he's ever seen, a mix of gold and forest green, blended in a way that makes him curious. He swears they light up. "I'm Rey. My friend and I are new to this area and wanted to check out the store. Finn told me you're the owner?"

It takes him a second too long to respond, and he feels the rosy color of embarrassment tint his cheeks. He rakes a hand through his dark hair and says, "Yes— _yeah—_ that's right. I'm Ben." He offers a half-smile that dimples one of his cheeks.

Rey smiles warmly, and something flickers in her eyes. A hint of fondness. "Well, it's a very lovely place. Nostalgic and unique."

She places a book for purchase on the desk, but before it lands on the surface, Ben gently takes it from her hands. He doesn't know why he does it. He _always_ lets the customer put down the book first and— _why_ is he suddenly focusing on this detail? It doesn’t need to have any meaning, does it? The fact that he can't even _explain_ his own behavior bothers him, but he doesn't let it show.

Instead, Ben simply replies, "It's a family business, so it's very welcoming. We offer an experience that goes back decades, and people love it. They always come back." He finally takes a look at the book she's chosen, and he smirks. _"Sense and Sensibility?_ You've probably read _Pride and Prejudice,_ then. You must love Mr. Darcy."

At this, Rey seems a bit taken back, almost challenged. "Maybe if _you_ read it, you'd understand how Elizabeth Bennet stands out compared to the other characters. She's witty, strong, _independent—_ the list goes on."

"And you assume I _haven't_ read it?" Ben asks, a smile tugging at his lips as he watches this woman passionately unload her love for the protagonist of a Jane Austen novel. "Sounds a bit prejudiced to me."

"You seem a bit proud," she quips, gesturing to the store around them.

 _There's the wit,_ Ben thinks.

He shakes his head in slight amusement before handing Rey her book and a receipt in a small bag. "Well, in that case, you're right. I definitely hold pride in running this place." He looks at her and... Ben is suddenly overcome with a feeling he can't quite define, like how he used to feel when he wasn't sure where a story was going. He dismisses it and finally says, "Have a good day, Rey."

Rey offers one last smile before walking back to her friend, who's lost in a conversation with Finn, and soon the two women head out the door.

Ben watches Rey leave, and long after she and her friend are out of sight, Finn walks over with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I just got asked to a _dinner party_ next weekend. You wanna come? Poe's in—Rose said I could invite the two of you."

”Rose?”

Finn laughs. “Yeah, the girl that just left with the other girl you were trying to flirt with.”

 _”I wasn’t—“_ Ben catches his voice raising before lowering it. “I wasn’t flirting.”

”Yeah, sure,” Finn chuckles. “And today _isn’t_ the hottest day of the year.”

”It’s _not.”_

”Yes, it is.”

Before Ben can argue further, his phone goes off and Finn is walking back to the customers. He takes his phone out once he isn't busy at the register and reads the message.

> _I'd like to stay anonymous, but you can call me Kira. How about you?_

Ben ponders for a moment, his thumbs hovering over the screen. He thinks of the unexpectedness he experienced not long ago. Who knows where _this_ could lead?

Ben makes the decision to continue the conversation.

He writes back.

> **_Call me Kylo._ **


End file.
